Planet Honshu
The first Kusari colony established after the settlement of New Tokyo, Honshu is mostly covered in water, with few sizable land masses. The first settlers struggled for several centuries before a catastrophic decline in ocean harvesting forced most of the inhabitants to turn their attentions to the nearby Crow Nebula and its bountiful gas resources. Over time the former Honshu settlers moved entirely into space and formed the Gas Mining Guild (GMG), all but abandoning their ancestral home. Honshu lay fallow until Kishiro selected the planet in 510 AS as the location for its main Optronics manufacturing facility. Infocard *LOCATION: Honshu system *OWNER: Kusari Police *DIAMETER: 15,201 km. *MASS: 6.12 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Archipelago *TEMPERATURE: -52°C to 40°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 12.02 km/sec Ships Selling *Kusari J7P-7Q Drake Light Fighter (Level 10, $51,920) *Civilian CTE-1500 Hawk Light Fighter (Level 13, $70,620) *Bounty Hunter AP-7031 Barracuda Heavy Fighter (Level 13, $71,210) Commodities Selling *Construction Machinery - $400 *Consumer Goods - $174 *Engine Components - $150 *Food Rations - $84 *H-Fuel - $48 *Optronics - $140 *Oxygen - $5 *Pharmaceuticals - $240 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Scrambler 1 *Sunfury 1 *Disinfector 1 *Sunfrenzy 1 Turrets For Sale *Sunfury Turret 1 *Sunfrenzy Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News FACTORIES OPERATING AT FULL CAPACITY: HONSHU -- Manufacturing facilities are booming in Honshu. "Everyone is working, and the new positions that pop up each day are filled immediately. Our employees are doing very well," said Tomoku Hatori, a Kishiro public relations director. Kishiro is running the facility on three shifts so that the factories can produce nonstop. Many ex-Samura employees have come into the system from Kyushu looking for jobs, but Kishiro stated in an official release that they would first hire Honshu natives before taking in any Kyushu immigrants. Rumors "Honshu is a cold and windy place. Fishermen once sailed its seas in search of the redfin. Most hybrid fish species that our ancestors carried with them on the sleeper ships never really took hold in the new environments of Kusari. The redfin was an exception, until they fished it to extinction." - Honshu Bartender Hirotsugu Fujita "I've never been to the Hawaii in Sigma-19. A policeman's salary in Kusari is far to humble to afford that. I hear that they allow criminals like the Corsairs to land on their ship. Incredible! That would never be allowed in Kusari space." - Detective Yuki Watanbe, Kusari State Police "The Hogosha run their Artifacts across Honshu to Tokyo from Sigma-19. We have begged them to tell us the location of their Jump Hole so that we can stop the Outcast scourge, but they will not cooperate." - Honshu Bartender Hirotsugu Fujita "We do not need the Bounty Hunter Gaijin to do our difficult jobs for us in Kusari. The State Police has patrolled the fields and clouds of the Crow Nebula as long as anyone can remember. Our culture does not produce common criminals like the Liberty Rogues. Kusari internal problems are more political in nature." - Inspector Makoto Ito, Kusari State Police "The Blood Dragons carry on their private war with Samura on the Trade Lane from Honshu to Yukawa. Samura is always issuing some distress call. They think we are their private security service. They forget that we must also guard Kishiro and the foreign shippers." -Detective Yuki Watanbe, Kusari State Police "We have received orders from New Tokyo to take no prisoners among the Blood Dragons. Who else will fill our prison convoys bound for Shikoku? Anyone can be rehabilitated through years of hard work in the Fuchu Prison mines." - Inspector Makoto Ito, Kusari State Police "I drew the Chuyu Cloud patrol this week. That means one thing -- Outcasts. They attack at will within the cloud, and there is little we can do to stop them. Last week an Orbital Spa shuttle was attacked and destroyed for no apparent reason. There were no survivors. That's bad for the tourist business." - Detective Sachiko Hiraga, Kusari State Police "Honshu is the site of our Optronics plants and Engine Components factories that supply all of Sirius. From here we ship cargo to Liberty, Rheinland, and Bretonia. You will not find a cheaper price anywhere for these two Commodities." - Hideo Hara, Kishiro Technologies "I'm just stopping by to visit some friends before heading on to Ogashawa in the Sigma-19 system. It's a joint-venture, gas loading facility with the GMG that I'm helping redesign to handle more ships. Kishiro and the GMG will be an unstoppable force once it's complete." - Chief Clerk Hakkera Inoue, Kishiro Technologies "We must bring in many supplies to support our factories here. High Temperature Alloys, Cobalt, and Basic Alloys come from Mainz." - Hideo Hara, Kishiro Technologies "We at Kishiro feel a special kinship with the GMG; we share many of the same ancestors. Most of the Kishiro workers in the Optronics and Engine plants know of some distant relative that joined the Guild many years ago." - Chief Clerk Hakkera Inoue, Kishiro Technologies "Honshu is our ancient homeland. I try to visit my ancestral village every chance I get. We try to maintain strong ties with our past on Honshu. After all, this is the only habitable planet that most of us have ever known." - Section Chief Ichiro Ogawa, Gas Miners Guild "The Outcasts and Corsairs have entered Honshu space in recent years. this is a very troublesome development for the GMG, as the Trade Lanes through the clouds are our main arteries of commerce. The Guild is considering upgrading our shield technology to match that of the foreign invaders." ''- Section Chief Ichiro Ogawa, Gas Miners Guild ''"We buy our supplies for Aomori in Honshu. We also sell our H-Fuel produced in Naha. One day we will probably sell a lot more here, when Osaka is closed." - Section Chief Ichiro Ogawa, Gas Miners Guild "We are delivering a load of Junyo produced Luxury Foods. Sometimes we ship Luxury Goods or Side Arms from Tokyo. It just depends on the local demand." - Shiro Takahashi, Samura Heavy Industries "I'm taking a breather while my ship is repaired and refitted for the return journey to Kurile in the Sigma-17 system. We must brave Outcasts and Corsairs every trip. I've seen many of my friends' supply ships destroyed in front of my eyes. It is the fastest way to early retirement, though. Each round trip to Kurile counts as four years of normal service. I will be able to retire to Kyushu in three more trips, if I survive." - Shiro Takahashi, Samura Heavy Industries "It looks like Samura alerted the Farmers Alliance to our presence here. They've started attacking our transports in recent weeks on the Trade Lanes to the Tokyo Gate. They just never give up. One day we'll have them cornered in Kyushu; I relish the thought." - Synth Foods Rep John Wallace "This was quite a coup, getting access to Honshu and all. We negotiated with Kishiro for months. It took a special real estate arrangement on Deshima to finally close the deal. Soon all the youth of Honshu will be converted to our cheaper products, much as New Tokyo has." - Synth Foods Rep John Wallace Category:Planets Category:Kusari Systems